Eric's mortal child and Godric's Angel
by xXxSn0wAngelxXx
Summary: Meet Anna Eric's mortal child and Godric's true mate. Just read! So tell me what you think - R&R - T to be sure
1. Preview

**Eric's mortal child and Godric's Angel - preview  
><strong>

"Anna!" Eric breathed in total awe ass he saw who was standing in front of him once more.

"Eric, it has been too long." The girlish woman said as she walked towards his opponent without fear. "I hereby order you to leave, for my vengeance upon your refusal will be severe." She spoke with a voice that held wisdom and authority.

"You think you can order me? What do you think you are? I am the King.

"That may be true … or not. I do not know, nor care, but if true I hope you will prove your worth of that title by obeying my order at once."

"I am a vampire why would I obey you?"

"For there are things more dangerous in this world, then pathetic, childish younglings as yourself, who abuse the title of immortality. You should not be deceived by looks for they are nothing more than that; deceiving. My body is not as old as the power that rests in me. So I suggest you leave and do not awake what should remain sleeping. For I can promise you that you will not see another day or even the end of this one if you did awaking these powers." She said and turned around. "Come Eric we have mush to discus."

"She is not you maker sheriff! Why would you obey her blindly? Is this treason?" The men who called himself king shrieked.

The woman who Eric had called Anna turned around and smiled mischievously before saying: "I may not be his maker, but I am his mistress. He is to obey me."

As she was walking away from the so-called King without giving him another look something happened in the blink of an eye. For Anna had turned around and was holding a hand before Eric's back to stop a wooden stake in mid-air that would have staked him to his final death.

"Like I already said I do nor care nor know who you think you are and I warned you not to make me angry for it can be verry dangerous. You silly man!" And as those last words left Anna's mounth she unclapped two magnificent black wings that appeared out of nowhere. "For I am also; Uriiël, Angel of Death."

...

TBC


	2. Chapter1: Godric's death & Anna's escape

**AN:**

First I want to thank: _kykyxstandler, nomore212005 & adricullenhale_ for their lovely reviews, thanks to: _adricullenhale, nomore212005 & Katherine Isabel Ma_ for adding this story to there story alerts, thanks to: _kykyxstandler, RememberingYesterday, nomore212005 & Katherine Isabel Ma_ for adding this story to there favorites & thanks to: _nomore212005_for putting me on author alert.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Godric's death &amp; Anna's escape<strong>

**C. 1 year earlier*, on the roof of Hotel Carmilla (True Blood - Season 2 - Episode 9: I will rise up)**

"Two thousand years is enough." Godric said.

"I can't accept this. It's insanity." Eric replied with a look of pain on his face.

"Our existence is insanity." Godric turns to look at Eric and said: "We don't belong here."

"But we are here." Eric shouts.

"It's not right. We're not right." Godric said tuning towards Eric.

"You taught me there is no right and wrong … only survival or death." Eric argued getting mad, because he couldn't convince him.

"I told a lie, as it turns out." Godric said silently.

"I will keep you alive by force." Eric said angrily wile approaching Godric.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric questioned sadly.

"Godric, don't do it." Eric begged in Swedish wile tears of blood were forming in his eyes.

"There are centuries of faith and love between us." Godric replied calm in Swedish.

Eric bowed his head and started crying in defeat wile sobbing pleas in Swedish. To finally fall to his knees and pleaded once more: "Please. Godric." in Swedish.

"Father. Brother. Son." Godric said whereupon Eric started sobbing harder. "Let me go." Godric asked pleading Eric for understanding.

"I won't let you die alone." Eric responded determined.

"Yes, you will." Godric said and softly stroked Eric's head as he started sobbing again.

As Eric looked up to Godric again Godric said with an even voice: "As your maker … I command you."

Eric looked hurt to his maker, but did as he was told and stood up to let Godric die alone. As he walked to the stairs that gave access to the hotel he crossed Sookie.

"I'll stay with him. As long as it takes." Sookie said reassuring Eric and walked towards Godric as Eric left them alone.

"It won't take long. Not at my age." Godric said without facing Sookie.

"You know, it wasn't very smart. The Fellowship of the Sun part." Sookie stated.

"I know. I thought it might fix everything somehow. But I don't think like a vampire anymore. " Godric replied and looked at Sookie. " Do you believe in God?" He asked her.

"Yes." Sookie answered without doubt.

"If you're right … how will he punish me?" Godric asked turning around to face Sookie.

"God doesn't punish. God forgives." Sookie reassured him.

"I don't deserve it. But I hope for it. He said.

"We all do."

"You'll care for him? Eric" Godric asked hopeful.

"I'm not sure. You know how he is." Sookie answered unsure.

"I can take the blame for that too." Godric said amused.

"Maybe not. Eric's pretty much himself." Sookie said. As Godric turned towards where the sun was about to rise, Sookie asked: "Are you very afraid?"

"No. No, I'm full of joy." Godric said smiling at Sookie.

"But the pain." Sookie stated not understanding Godric's reason for joy.

"I want to burn." Godric explained.

"Well, I'm afraid for you." Sookie said and started to cry.

"A human with me at the end … and human tears. Two thousand years … and I can still be surprised. In this, I see God." Godric said amazed. As he finished speaking the time had come so he waved his hand to Sookie in warning.

Sookie stepped back and gasped. As the sun rose over Dallas and smoke started to rise around Godric as he burned. As he took of his white vest and faced the sun for the first time in two thousand years, Sookie said: "Goodbye, Godric."

"Forgive me Anna." Godric whispered as blue flames encircled his body as he slowly turned to ash, ash that was immediately blown away by the wind.

...

_**At the same time, but in another realm.**_

"Noooooo!" a woman cried out as an inhumane pain ripped trough her heart. The pain made her tear at the iron chains that kept her imprisoned. It was like the pain made her stronger, or maybe it just caused her to be numb against the pain that fighting her chains normally caused her, which allowed her to break trough her iron chains without any effort.

"You can't save him now. He is out of your reach. Which gives you absolutely no reason to return to his realm." the man in front of her said.

"Nor is there a reason for me to continue my life, in this realm." the woman spoke with an emotionless voice.

"Don't be absurd you couldn't die not even if you tried to." the man laughed, leaving her alone.

"I'll find a way to reunite with him once more. For life without him is no life at all." the woman whispered to herself, curling her wings around her body in hopes of finding some protection from the emptiness that was tearing her apart. 'I would find a way! But first I had to find a way to leave this rotten place. And leaving it I would even if it means that I'll have to kill them all!' she thought as her once green eyes turned black.

...

**C. 1 year after Godric's death on earth**, **but only a few moments later in another realm.****

"What do you say fairy? Am I free to go?" the winged woman said sarcastically as she held the iron sword to his neck wile piercing his leg with an iron dagger.

"You have no reason to leave, there is nothing for you to return to." the fairy screeched out in pain.

"You are wrong. There is still one person there who awaits my return." the winged women said as she pulled her sword away from the fairy. "One who will release me from this emptiness!" she whispered as she stepped through the portal.

...

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

*** **c. September/October** 2008** (according to: .com/wiki/Timelin)

** **c. ****October 2009 **(according to: .com/wiki/Timelin)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

So still no explanation about whom the winged woman is and what connection she holds towards Eric or Godric. But I promise that all will be revealed in time.

Grts xXxSn0wAngelxXx


	3. Chapter 2: Anna's return to Earth

**Chapter 2: Anna's return to Earth**

**Present day*, on the roof of Hotel Carmilla.**

A bright light that had the power to blind all that looked upon it illuminated the night sky of the rooftop of Hotel Carmilla. The light disappeared and in its place a winged woman appeared. As she looked up to the night sky and took a deep breath she folded her wings away so no human, or supernatural being for that matter, could see them. She walked towards the East side of the roof and looked out over the Dallas skyline. She knew this was the place where it had happened. Sadness clouded her mind and shaded her eyes, as she let her mind wander to find a nearby human mind. November 2009, she had been gone for decades. A bloody tear escaped her eye and turned into a crystal as she looked upon the rising sun. Once the sun was completely up she searched for the presence of the one person she needed in this realm. Eric Northman!

**Meanwhile, in the cemetery (Bon Temps).**

"This is all your fault Northman! If you hadn't told Sookie that I was here under orders of the former Queen of Louisiana, Sookie would still trust me and be mine!" Bill jelled insulting at Eric.

"And you would still be lying to her!" Eric responded calmly and added with a venomous dripping voice: "If you had never lied to her, to start with, she would trust me to be more."

"So, you could use her for your own gain? I forbid you as your king to come near her again!" Bill said smug.

"As my King? I'm about five times your age you can't order me a thing. The only reason you are still king is because I allow you to be king." Eric said smirking.

"Watsh your mouth Northman or you can kiss your area farewell."

"My area? Like you could stay king without me standing behind you scaring away all the otther older and more pouwerfull vampires." Eric laught.

"The AVL would …" Bill protested but Eric interupted him.

"The AVL would do nothing! Because the only authority those burocrats hold it that that ancient vampires give them!" Eric replied darkly.

"Yes, I sure nothised that when they shoved your maker asside like he was some sort of garbage." Bill said smug.

Eric let his fangs drop and groweled as he was about to attack his opponent. He was a lot older than Eric he knew he could win a fair fight between the two of them. But knowing what sort of a rat Bill realy was he should not have been surprised when he was serounded by royal gards.

As Bill was about to order his gards to silver Eric a beatifull woman/girl appeared beween him and Eric.

As she took in the situation she pushed the humans out of the cemetery and numbed them for the rest of the night, with here mind. Afther that she looked at the king and said with a voice colder than ice: "Enough!".

…

"Anna!" Eric breathed in total awe ass he saw who was standing in front of him once more.

"Eric, it has been too long." The girlish woman said as she walked towards his opponent without fear. "I hereby order you to leave, for my vengeance upon your refusal will be severe." She spoke with a voice that held wisdom and authority.

"You think you can order me? What do you think you are? I am the King."

"That may be true … or not. I do not know, nor care, but if true I hope you will prove your worth of that title by obeying my order at once."

"I am a vampire why would I obey you?"

"For there are things more dangerous in this world, then pathetic, childish younglings as yourself, who abuse the title of immortality. You should not be deceived by looks for they are nothing more than that; deceiving. My body is not as old as the power that rests in me. So I suggest you leave and do not awake what should remain sleeping. For I can promise you that you will not see another day or even the end of this one if you did awaking these powers." She said and turned around. "Come Eric we have mush to discus."

"She is not you maker sheriff! Why would you obey her blindly? Is this treason?" The men who called himself king shrieked.

The woman who Eric had called Anna turned around and smiled mischievously before saying: "I may not be his maker, but I am his mistress. He is to obey me."

As she was walking away from the so-called King without giving him another look something happened in the blink of an eye. For Anna had turned around and was holding a hand before Eric's back to stop a wooden stake in mid-air that would have staked him to his final death.

"Like I already said I do nor care nor know who you think you are and I warned you not to make me angry for it can be very dangerous. You silly man!" And as those last words left Anna's mouth she unfolded two magnificent black wings that appeared out of nowhere. "For I am also; Uriël, Angel of Death."

…

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

*** **October/November 2009 (according to: .com/wiki/Timelin)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

So I know that it isn't much, but it's something :) More is certainly coming. I have written the next few chapters, so now all I have to do is find some time to type it on my computer. I 'll try to do that ASP. Sadly enough I still have exams so things are going slow :s

Grts xXxSnowAngelxXx

ps: Thanx for fanning, following and reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 3: Fighting a King

**Eric's mortal child and Godric's angel #3**

**Chapter 3: Fighting a King**

…

_"Like I already said I do nor care nor know who you think you are and I warned you not to make me angry for it can be very dangerous. You silly man!" And as those last words left Anna's mouth she unfolded two magnificent black wings that appeared out of nowhere. "For I am also; Uriël, Angel of Death."_

As I took out my sword she took out her sword the face of the king fell.

"Eric what is this? I order you to defend your king. You swore me your fidelity." Bill ordered with a fear stricken shout.

"Are you stupid or deaf? Or maybe you're both. I'm his mistress, he owns ME his loyalty first!"

"No, he does not Eric's maker met the true death over a year ago." Bill said smug.

"I know." Anna said with venom dripping from her voice wile her own fangs came down. "Godric was My Mate! We were bloodbound and pledged."

"But that would … that makes … you're …" Bill stuttered.

"Yes, so I think you best leave, because I am as old as Eric and won't hesitate to separate your annoying head from you're your body. You crossed me at the wrong time King. Leave or be prepared to meet your creator tonight." Anna Hissed. "For I am Uriël, angel of death and judge of souls!"

Bill stumbled backwards, but before he could leave the graveyard Anna had erased this night out of his brain. As far as he knew this night had never happened. She didn't need him to go babbling around telling crazy tales about Godric's mate, angel's of death and god knows what else he would come up with.

"Anna …" Eric asked bringing her back out of her thoughts.

Anna sighted and folded her wings once more. As she turned to Eric her eyes had turned back to their usual blue colour. "I am sorry I wished you wouldn't see me like that." Anna said shamefully.

"Thank you for saving me tonight." Eric whispered kneeling in front of her.

"Stand Eric." Anna ordered tired. As Eric stood up she hugged him to her and whispered in Swedish: "I have missed you so mush father."

"I missed you to my princes. Every night I would pray to Freya that she would return you safely to me." Eric responded in Swedish wile hugging her in return.

"I tried Eric. If there is one thing you should know it is that I tried." Anna whispered sadly. She took one deep breath to pull herself back together. Eric let go of her and took a step back.

"Come we need to talk." Anna said.

"We could use my house." Eric proposed.

"That will do. Show me the way." Anna said. As Eric took of into the sky, Anna unfolded her wings and followed right behind him.

"You're back, I still can't believe that you're actually back." Eric whispered once they were both sitting in his living room.

"Yes, I fought myself out the moment I felt him …" A sob escaped her mound and she buried her head in her hands as she cries.

"Why didn't you come back earlier?" Eric questioned curious. "I do believe that you tried, but why? And how did you come back?"

"Once I entered Fairy they simply wouldn't let me go. I fought them, but they knew all my weaknesses they were prepared for my arrival. They had planned it al out. They chained me in iron and silver. I knew tons of time had passed here. But I could still feel him. He was alive. I didn't knew how he was happy or not, but I knew he was alive and that was all that mattered."

"I am sorry Anna I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen to me.

"I know you tried everything you could. I counted on that when I left."

"Why did you leave?"

I did it to keep the both of you safe. They would have come after you or him so I went willingly. They promised me that I could leave whenever I wanted. They told a lie as it turned out."

"I'm glad that you came back."

Me to. What happened, Eric? Why did he do it?

"Can I talk to her?" Anna asked hopeful.

"With whom, with Sookie? Why would you want to do that?" Eric questioned.

"She was there when he left. I want to hear her side of the story."

"Of course, Anna. We'll go the second the sun stets tomorrow." Eric agreed.

"Eric, I can go today, when the sun is up." Anna said smiling.

"I know but she sort of swore of all vampires." Eric explained.

"But I'm not a vampire … well not fully."

"I know, but she sort of got kidnapped by faeries last year. So I think you should wait for me to go with you." Eric explained.

"Okay then, good night Eric." Anna said and kissed his cheek as she entered one of his guest bedrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

So I updated ! _**Thanks for fanning, author alerting and reviewing !**_

xXxSn0wAngelxXx


	5. Chapter 4: Sookies Story

**Eric's mortal child and Godric's angel #4**

**Chapter 4: Sookies Story**

"Eric? Last time I saw you I told you that I wanted nothing to do with vampires or any other kind of supernatural being." Sookie said a little bit shocked to see Eric stand on her porch.

"I remember, but I have someone who needs to speak to you." Eric said looking into the darkness behind him.

"Who? I'm done with sups, Eric. So if you want me to do a reading, make an appointment." Sookie said angry and wanted to slam the door in his face.

Eric stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the house. "Listen to me, and listen good, I do not have time for your childish behaviour. I brought someone who needs to talk to you. I lost her once and I won't allow your stubbornness to make me lose her again. Am I clear?" Eric hissed.

"Who could be in such need to talk to me?" Sookie asked confused and a bit scared. 'She had never seen Eric like this. Well once when Godric was missing. He was willing to scarifies everything and everyone for his maker, but who could be so important that he would fall to such desperate measures again?' Sookie thought confused.

"That would be me." Said a singsong voice from inside the house.

"How the hell?" Sookie said stunned and glared at Eric demanding an explanation.

"Please come in Eric." The singsong voice called out.

"Hey, this is still my house you have no right to invite people in." Sookie said shocked and ran into her house behind a disappearing Eric. In her living room she saw a woman, who could not have been older than 18, sit in her couch like she owned the place. As Sookie tried to hear her thought she was met with a wall. It was like running into a stonewall, it almost hurt to try.

"Yes, sure. I'm sorry, but I'm sort of in a hurry and to be blunt the bickering between you and Eric was boring me to no end." Anna said with a small smile, wile looking at Sookie. Once she was finished with checking Sookie out she turned to Eric who stood next to her and asked: "Only one-eighth fairy? That's what you said?"

"Yes." Eric said in an emotionless voice.

Sookie looked shocked at Eric. 'How could he give her secrets away like that to someone she didn't even know.' She thought.

"I see. I can understand what appeals you in her. However I have to conclude that my mother was prettier. But then again she was a full fairy." Anna stated.

"I would of course agree with you, Anna, was it not for the matter that I have never seen her without a disguise." Eric responded respectfully.

'Was this the person he was about to lose? She was related to the Fae just like her, but if her mother was a full fairy did that mean that she was stronger, more gifted, more special, rarer then her?' Sookie thought looking the woman over. "She is pretty, that's for sure and I can't read her thoughts.'

"Of course, well back to business. Eric told me that you were there when his maker met the true death. Is that correct?" Anna asked Sookie calm.

"Yes, I promised Eric that I would stay with him no matter how long it would take." Sookie responded not understanding the importance of this.

"Good tell me what happened don't leave any part out of it." Anna ordered.

"I don't understand, why is this important to you now? It was more than a year ago." Sookie asked not understanding. "And why can't I hear your thoughts? What are you?"

"Later, now just tell me the story." Anna ordered.

Sookie looked at Eric unsure, but he just looked at her with a hard and impatient look in his eyes. So she figured it would be best to just do as she was told.

…

"The last thing he said before blue flames consumed him was: 'Forgive me Anna.', but that didn't make any sense to me." Sookie ended telling Anna what had happened on the roof of the Hotel Carmilla two years earlier.

A bloody tear escaped Anna's eye and turned into a Kristal falling into her lap. "Thank you." Anna said with a drained voice.

"Anna, are you all right?" Eric asked concerned and kneeled in front of her taking one of her hand in his.

"Wait you're Anna? The same Anna Godric spoke of?" Sookie asked.

As Sookie mentioned Godrics name, Anna fainted and fell into Eric's arms. Her wings came out and curled themselves around het body.

"Good God what just happened?" Sookie said shocked jumping out of her seat and away from Anna.

"Anna has had a few long days. Right now she's healing herself. But she'll need some bed rest." Eric said as he took het in his arms.

"Eric it's almost dawn I don't know how fast you can fly wile carrying Anna, but maybe you should think about going to ground nearby." Sookie said.

"You are right can I use the cubbyhole?" Eric asked.

Sookie looked at the angelic creature in Eric's arms and sighted. "Fine but only for today. Once she's better I want you out of my house and out of my life. And I want some answers."

"Fine." Eric hissed and disappeared in a gush of wind with Anna. After only seconds he reappeared empty-handed and asked: "So what do you want to know?"

"Who is she?" Sookie asked curious.

"She's a lot of things and I'm not allowed to tell. Besides it is her story to tell anyway." Eric said dismissive.

"Eric if she's staying here I think I have a right to know who she is."

"She is very dear to me and she meant the world and more to Godric. More I can't tell you." Eric said.

"You are lovers?" Sookie asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Of course not she was my makers …" Eric said angry.

"She was your makers what?" Sookie pushed further.

"She was his mate, they were bloodbound and pledged."

"What's pledged?"

"It's similar to marriage, but more, it's internal. If one of both dies the other will follow or go insane." Eric admitted.

"Why did he meet the sun if he had her?" Sookie asked not understanding.

"She was imprisoned, I suspect that he thought that she left him." Eric said with grieve heavy in his voice.

"Imprisoned?"

"Yes, in Faery some fairy tricked her in going there and once there they captured her and imprisoned her."

"How long was she gone?" Sookie asked knowing time passed in a verry difrend way inside Faery.

"Decases." Eric stated not paying any attention to Sookies shocked face. "I can feel the sun rising I'll go down now if you don't mind."

"No, of course not. Eric you said decades are we specking about twenty years or fifty?" Sookie asked curious.

"Around one century." Eric responded without stopping his walk to the entrance of the cubbyhole.


	6. Chapter 5: Anna's Story

**Chapter 5: Anna's story (preview)  
><strong>

"I have no idea why, but here I am again with two vampires in my house. Scratch that with one vampire and one … god knows what that woman was." Sookie ranted to herself.

"A turned Angel." Anna's singsong voice said from the kitchen entrance.

"What is it with you vamps and sneaking up on people?" Sookie asked startled. "How are you even up?"

"Oh sorry I thought that Eric would have warned you that I would be up early." Anna said as she took a seat across from Sookie at the table.

"No, he didn't in fact he gave me very little information. He only said that you ere very dear to him and that you were sort of married to G…"

Please don't say his name, not jet, the wound is still tot fresh." Anna pleaded.

"Of course, he said that you were sort of married to his maker." Sookie said with a questioning face. Hoping to get more out of here then out of Eric last night.

"Yes, I am … well … was pledged to his maker. And Eric is very dear to me to." Anna said smiling.

"He told me that you never were lovers."

"Oh thank the Goddess no, that would simply be to strange." Anna said with a grin.

"So what are you?" And why are you up so early?"

"I told you I'm a turned angel. " Anna said as if that explained everything.

"What does that even mean?"

"That I was once meant to become an angel, but got turned into a vampire. However I got my angel status after being turned."

So you are a vampire and an angel at the same time? That still doesn't explain how you're up and walk into the sun." Sookie stated.

"I'm part angel, I'm have three quarters fairy blood in me. My blood alone allows me to walk into the sun. And angels belong to one of the highest levels of fairy. One has to be pure and good to reach that status. I was born with a pure hart and a clean soul I was always destined to become an angel, it was my privilege and my curse. Not even being turned into a vampire could prevent it. And with my fairyblood I can walk in the sun. Eric told me you're only one –eight fairy, I can't know for sure of course, but I think that would be just enough to still walk in the sun once you would be turned." Anna said thoughtful.

"I don't want to be turned."

"You say so now, but what would you do if your mate turned out to be immortal? Would you really want to leave him? Taken away by old age and finally death? Would you curse him in that way? To walk alone for the rest of eternity?"

"I …" Sookie didn't know how to answer that question, because she realised that she never thought about it in that perspective.

"You should think about it from all the possible perspectives." Anna said.

**TBC **

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

No, I didn't die or something like that I've just been reel busy with college, I finally finished my thesis, and work. Yes, I know most people work after graduating college, well I already found the perfect job so right now I'm trying to combine both.

Anyway this is the preview for the fifth chapter. There is more but I still have to type it out. Yes, I'm old-fashioned! I write everything out on paper first, so I have about four chapters ready I just don't get them on my computer. But I'll try to do better.

Grts **xXxSnowAngelxXx**

**ps**: Thanx for fanning, following and reviewing :) It means the world !


End file.
